Bad Blood
by Ravenschildmoon
Summary: Alec is sick, Felix is comforting and Aro is in full father mode
1. Getting sick

Author's Note: Hey Guys, this very irritating plot bunny would not leave me alone, so here is a weird but hopefully enjoyable fanfic.

Summary: Alec is sick, Felix is comforting and Aro is in full father mode.

(No POV)

Alec had gone to bed hours ago and dawn was near. Sleep had not yet greeted him. Why, I hear you ask. Well, Alec's stomach was a traitor. In hindsight, she probably shouldn't have eaten the woman who was coughing slightly. He was now bitterly regretting that decision.

Felix entered the teenager's room to wake him up for guard duty, however as he approached the bed he heard a series of wet, loud coughs from under the thick sheets. "Alec?" Felix called out to the small lump. No reply. Felix tried again.

"Alec?" No reply. Felix peeled back the sheets and saw the small teen covered in sweat and looking miserable. Felix put the back of his hand against Alec's forehead. "Oh Alec, you're sporting quite the fever there." Alec only groaned and nuzzled into Felix's hand like a small kitten.

"I should probably get Aro" Felix thought to himself as Alec threw up more blood into the toilet. "Alec, I'm going to get Aro, OK?" Alec could only nod as his body was in the middle of staging a mutiny.

Felix ran through the dark corridors until he found Aro talking to a new guard.

"My Lord Aro. I need to talk to you about Alec." Felix said as he bowed. Aro turned around to face Felix. "Is he alright?" Aro asked.

"No, my lord. He appears to have a bad case of the stomach flu that he must have caught from a sick human." Aro's eyes went wide. "What have I done?!" Felix thought.

"Where is my boy?! Is he ok?! Is he in pain?!" Aro then ran to Alec's room with Felix on his heels.

When they arrived a truly pitiful sight greeted them. Alec had attempted to get to the bed from the bathroom. He had failed half way there and was now curled up in the middle of the bedroom floor, tears falling down his pale cheeks.

Aro scooped up the boy and tucked him into his large bed. "Now I know how my victims feel when I take away their sense of smell." Alec said from his position on the bed. Aro carded a pale hand through the young guard's hair.

"Oh Alec, you poor boy. Is there anything you need?"

"Some fresh blood would be great. I just wish Jane was here" Alec looked crestfallen at the knowledge that his twin would not be home for at least a week. "I can get some blood for you," Felix offered before leaving the father and son duo alone.

It took Felix two hours to get the blood, by which time Alec had nothing else in his stomach to throw up. He looked pitiful. He had fallen asleep on Aro's chest and had curled his long fingers into Aro's perfectly ironed shirt, wrinkling it.

Felix smiled, left the blood on the counter and left Alec to recover in peace.

Done. If you want me to do more chapters, I can just say. Prompts are great too. I hope you enjoyed and please review, it makes my day.


	2. Caius Arrives

Authors notes: Yes, I finally post chapter two. Enjoy!!!!!

Alec woke up in Aro's arms, shaking and scared. He franticly looked around the room for the villagers. He'd dreamed about being burned at the stake for witchcraft again. He could still hear the villagers yells of _"burn the witch twins". If it hadn't been for Aro, Cauis and Marcs that day…Alec's frantic breathing and high fever caused Arm to stir and slowly blink open tired eyes._

"Alec, child. How are you feeling?"Alec gave no response, instead simply stared out into the room's dark corners as though looking fo danger, tears leaking down his pale cheeks. Aro pulled the boy into a tight hug, and soon felt the boy's thin arms wrap around his larger frame.

Placing a hand on the child's forehead, he felt a burning fever there.

"Oh Alec, my poor baby." Aro cooed to Alec. Suddenly Alec turned a violent shade of green and hurtled at full speed to the bathroom, before vomiting into the toilet. He stayed kneeling in front of the bowl for at least ten minutes. Still feeling groggy ad sick he allowed Aro to pick up his aching body and carry him back to his comfortable bed. Aro changed Alec's pyjamas and tuck him into bed.

Alec sighed, he missed Jane and her warm safe hugs. At least he had Aro. Soon after turning the twins, Aro, Caius and Marcus had become father figures to the twins, especially Cause and Aro. It hadn't been long until the two teens began to call them 'Father', 'Daddy' or (Caius and Aro's favourite) 'Pàpa'. They loved it when the twins called them 'Pàpa', partly because it meant that they were speaking their native language, Italian.

Alec felt Aro press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I love you my child, sleep tight. I will be back soon baby." Aro said to a half-asleep Alec, before blowing out the candle and plunging the room into total darkness and leaving the room.

Aro soon returned with Caius and Dimitri in tow and it was all the three of them could do not to aww at . Alec was curled up, sound asleep. Half of his face was covered with his dark, silky bangs. "He looks so peaceful, sleeping like that." Dimitri said. Caius approached the bed slower, and remarked "He looks his age for once." Upon sitting down. He reached out a pale, long-fingered hand and smoothed away the sweat smooth bangs that lay upon the boy's forehead. "Io amaro bambino." He muttered with a soft smile on his angular face. Alec was one of the few things that could make Caius smile, the tiny vampire had wormed a way into his un- beating heart. Aro stood to the side during this little exchange. Finally, he said to the two other vampires in the room, "I have to hold a meeting, can you look after him?" They both nodded and Caius looked Aro dead in the eye and said, "As if I would leave him alone in this condition." Aro smiled, Caius was fiercely protective of the boy. Nodding, Aro left the room. He knew that Alec would be safe with Caius and Dimitri. Aro smiled to himself, Jane would be home soon. He wondered what she would think of her brother' condition.

Authors Notes: I hope you all like this chapter, yes next time Jane will be here…I portrayed Aro, Caius and Dimitri as family to Alec in a way. I am well aware that the characters are a little OOC but I like them this way. See you next time ;) By the way, 'Io Amaro bambino' means 'I love you little one' in Italian.


End file.
